Renaissance
by Revan-Hikin
Summary: Elina meurt suite à une maladie très rare, alors qu'elle voit "l'autre bout du tunnel", on lui propose de faire un voeu. Ce voeu ? Se réincarner dans l'univers de Bleach.
1. Prologue

Coucou!!

Et oui, c'est encore moi, amsi que voulez-vous, les vacances, le soleil, les attentes des résultats du BAC...

...

Bref, tout ça quoi, ça me donne envie d'écrire. Donc voulà, comme promit, une nouvelle fic avec encore plein de belle chose dont voici le prologue, j'espère que çe vous plaira!

**Résumé:** Elina meurt suite à une maladie très rare, alors qu'elle voit "l'autre bout du tunnel", on lui propose de faire un voeu. Ce voeu ? Se réincarner dans l'univers de Bleach. Son voeu est accepté mais à quelques conditions: elle n'aura aucuns souvenirs et sera toujours malade. Elle accepte ces conditions et va alors vivre dans l'univers de Bleach afin de changer son histoire.

**Personnages:** Pour l'instant ils sont à moi, amsi dans le prochain, un perso du mange fera son apparition.  
**Pairing:** Oui, mais pas pour l'instant  
**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo.  
**Rating:** K pour le moment  
**Spoiler:** Pas pour le moment, mais sans doute bien plus tard.

Un grand merci à Kaoline d'avoir accepté de me Béta-reader sur cette fic. 

* * *

Le docteur Teru Narumi avançait à grands pas dans les couloirs de l'hôpial Rukaya. Tout en mettant ses gants, il tourna à gauche et emprunta le couloir qu'il prenait tous les jours, quand une ambulance arrivait, le chemin qu'il avait pris à peine une heure plus tôt en courant. Il regarda rapidement par la fenêtre : c'était un beau jour d'été et la plupart des étudiants partaient à la plage en remettant à plus tard les devoirs de vacances, toujours dans l'euphorie du passage réussi en classe supérieure. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

La jeune fille qui venait d'arriver par ambulance était en salle d'opération depuis à présent une heure, et les autres médecins ainsi que lui étaient formels : elle avait 1% de chance de s'en sortir. Cette fille, c'était Elina Azuki. Elle souffrait d'une hypercoagulation intra-vasculaire. Son sang se coagulait de façon anormale jusqu'à provoquer des caillots. Si l'un de ceux-ci se détachait et remontait jusqu'aux poumons, c'était l'embolie pulmonaire. Et ce fut exactement ce qui se passa.

On peut encore l'entendre dire à ses parents et à son jeune frère, Len, âgé alors de 10 ans :

- Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir !

Pour lui donner du courage, son frère avait acheté avec son propre argent de poche le dernier tome - sorti le jour même - de son manga préféré : Bleach, qu'il avait promis de lui donner une fois qu'elle serait rétablie.

Malheureusement, elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de le lire… Ses parents étaient en pleurs, son frère assis dans un coin, le manga contre lui, retenant ses larmes. Il ne comprenait pas : ne tenait-elle pas suffisamment à ce manga pour que se fût une raison valable de survivre ? Il ne comprenait qu'une chose ; que c'était de sa faute, qu'il aurait dû ne pas chercher constamment à lui casser les pieds. Oui, c'était de sa faute.

- Heure du décès: 12h58. Cause de la mort : le callot s'est déplacé dans le poumon suite à une CIVD. Nom du patient: Elina Azuki, 17 ans.

_Hey ?! Mais c'est moi ça !!_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils disent que je suis morte ? Je ne suis pas morte !! Je les entends ! Répondez-moi !!_

_Ouhou !! Je suis là !! Vous ne m'entendez pas ? Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Non, je ne suis pas morte !_

_**Si, tu es morte, Elina.**_

_Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?_

_**Je suis en toi, et celui qui va mener ton âme là où toutes les âmes doivent être.**_

_Et où est-ce ? Je ne veux pas mourir!_

_**Tu le verras en temps voulu. Viens.**_

Elle se retrouva alors dans une sorte de vaste pièce éclairée par une source de lumière invisible. Ca lui rappela vaguement le dernier Harry Potter.

**C'est donc ta vision de la mort… C'est intéressant. Suis-moi à présent.**

Dans la brume épaisse, la jeune fille distingua au loin ce qu'elle identifia comme une biche se déplacer vers une sorte de tunnel. Elle la suivit, mais tout à coup, se stoppa.

L'animal se tourna vers elle :

_**Que se passe t-il donc ?**_

_Je me demande… Pourquoi je dois te suivre ?_

_**Parce que tu ne peux pas rester là éternellement. Viens.**_

De nouveau, elle le suivit. Curieusement, elle était soudain fatiguée, incapable de réfléchir plus loin que ce que lui disait son guide. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel, et là, le noir total. Elina eut peur de se cogner contre un mur et, comme par enchantement, l'animal se mit à briller afin de faire de la lumière et de lui montrer le chemin. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle marcha derrière son guide mais, enfin, elle distingua une source encore plus lumineuse que l'animal qui la guidait.

_C'est ce qu'on appelle la fin du tunnel ?_

_**Oui, en effet.**_

Alors que l'animal s'apprêtait à le franchir, il s'arrêta net, ne bougea plus pendant un instant puis se retourna vers Elina :

_**Il semblerait que l'on t'accorde un vœu, Elina.**_

_Un Vœu ? _Répéta-t-elle abasourdie.

_**Oui. As-tu fais quelque chose de spécial avant de mourir ?**_

_J'ai promis à mon frère de lire le manga qu'il m'a offert…_

_**Je vois. Comme tu n'as pas pu tenir ta promesse, il semble que dans ton cas tu as droit à une compensation.**_

Elle resta silencieuse.

_**Alors, ce vœu ?**_

_Je… je ne sais pas vraiment…_

_**Sache juste que je ne peux pas te ressusciter dans ton monde.**_

Elina réfléchit avant de tilter :

_Dans mon monde ?_

_**Oui**_.

_Et… Dans le monde de Bleach ?_

L'animal resta longtemps silencieux, braquant ses yeux d'un jaune or sur la jeune fille qui soutint son regard. Il semblait réfléchir, ou peut-être communiquait-il avec quelqu'un…

_**Oui, c'est en effet possible. Mais on ne te l'accorde qu'à deux conditions.**_

_Lesquelles ?_

_**Tu ne te souviendras de rien et tu garderas ta maladie.**_

Elina pensa immédiatement à la 4ème division, peut-être pouvait-elle soigner cela…

_**Peut-être, en effet, mais sache que le manga que tu lisais avait presque 200 ans d'avance comparé à l'avancée actuelle de ce monde.**_

_De ce monde ?_

_**Il faut donc tout t'expliquer ?!**_

_Désolée de ne pas être habituée à mourir!_

_**Hmm… L'univers est composé de plusieurs mondes dont je ne peux te citer le nom. La Soul Society et le monde des humains en font partie.**_

_Je vois._

_**Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?**_

Elina pensa a sa famille, ses amis… Mais de toute façon elle était morte, jamais elle n'aurait une chance de les revoir. A moins que…

_Oui, j'en suis sûre et certaine._

L'animal ferma un instant les yeux puis, résigné, déclara :

_**Très bien, dans ce cas je vais te souhaiter une longue et belle vie bien remplie.**_

_Ai-je suffisamment de reiatsu ?_

_**Ça, tu le verras bien. Bonne chance à toi.**_

Soudain, le noir.

* * *

Voilà, c'est court, mais c'est le prologue ^^

Une petite review ? Oui, le bouton vert, en dessous, juste pour savoir si il faut continuer ou pas. Merci. =)


	2. Premier jour

**Yop!**

**Bon, c'est très long, je m'en excuse. Long et assez mou mais il me faut 2 ou 3 chapitres pour mettre l'histoire en place. ;) Cependant, pensant que ce serait assez cru, j'ai jugé bon de faire intervenir un personnage de Bleach que Tite me prête et qui devrait rester pas mal de temps dans la fic. :P**

**Attention, le chapitre fait un saut dans le temps par rapport au précédent, mais vous devriez vous y retrouver.**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Thx à Kaoline!**_

* * *

_Lundi matin, jour ensoleillé. Soul Society, accueil de l'académie._

- Nom ?

- Azuki.

- Prénom ?

- Elina.

- Numéro ?

- 1548516.

- Classe ?

- Elite.

Le shinigami leva la tête vers son interlocutrice. Il la détailla d'un air hautain, puis renifla avec dédain avant de lancer d'une voix narquoise :

- Ainsi c'est toi la fameuse Azuki… Bah, je pensais à plus impressionnant.

La jeune fille lui sourit mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Allons bon, les critiques commençaient déjà. Il allait sans doute lui falloir beaucoup de patience ici…

- Azuki Elina, numéro 1548516, classe d'élite, t'es en chambre individuelle, la 26. Bâtiment 2, chambre 6.

Le shinigami lui fourni la clé de sa chambre et un plan de l'enceinte avant de lancer vivement, sans un regard de plus pour Elina :

- SUIVANT.

Un jeune garçon brun s'avança, le teint pâle mais l'air déterminé. Azuki sentit tout de suite qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences et que ce mec là était bien plus puissant qu'il ne le paraissait. Après avoir fait un rapide tour des bâtiments et des jardins, elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment 2, et repéra qu'elle était à l'extrême opposé du self mais le plus proche possible des salles d'entraînement libres. Le bâtiment où elle logeait venait très certainement d'être rénové car comparé aux autres, il était d'un blanc immaculé et au dessus des deux entrées figurait en lettre d'or « Classes élites ». De toute évidence, le bâtiment regroupait les 6 classes élites des 6 années. Elle soupira à cette pensées : sans doute des gens qui allaient se la péter et il n'existait rien au monde qui pouvait l'ennuyer davantage. Elle constata que, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, les chambres n'étaient pas numérotées par ordre croissant mais par année : les première années étaient en bas et les sixièmes tout en haut. Elle s'interrogea vaguement sur le bien fondé de ce système et promis de poser la question dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Les couloirs étaient incroyablement clairs et spacieux bien qu'aucune source de lumière ne fût visible… Les murs étaient tapissés de différents portait de professeurs de l'académie visiblement encore en poste. Certains lui faisaient un peu peur mais elle savait qu'elle devrait de toute façon passer par là… Elle saisit sa clé et pénétra dans sa chambre après un moment d'hésitation, redoutant ce qu'elle allait trouver... Mais elle fut agréablement surprise : bien que la chambre ne fût pas très grande, elle était chaleureuse et avait une vue magnifique sur les jardins, ensoleillés à ce jour. Une ligne d'étagères faisait le tour de la pièce et une horloge indiquait l'heure juste à gauche de la fenêtre. Face à cette dernière se trouvait donc la porte, contre le mur de droite se trouvait un bureau ainsi que plusieurs petits meubles offrant la liberté d'être fermés à clé. Et face à ce bureau, un lit était collé contre le mur et une armoire résidait aux pieds du lit. Par curiosité, elle l'ouvrit, et vit qu'il y avait le règlement intérieur ainsi que des cintres et deux ou trois parchemins. Elle allait pour les observer quand une voix provenant d'un haut parleur la fit sursauter :

- Les première années sont priés de se rendre au self dans moins de 10 minutes !

Elina fut surprise car il n'était que 11 heures, et ce n'était décemment pas une heure pour manger ! Elle regarda rapidement la pendule et se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de faire ce qu'elle voulait avant. Elle jeta donc son sac au milieu de la pièce, sortit en trombe, ferma la porte et s'élança vers le réfectoire.

Elle dût courir mais arriva à l'heure et même un peu en avance. Quand elle rentra dans le self, plusieurs tables étaient déjà prises mais les jeunes gens attablés ne lui disaient rien qui vaille, ainsi choisit-elle une table seule. Petit à petit les autres première années entrèrent si bien qu'en moins de cinq minutes, le self était presque complet. Alors qu'elle observait les allées et venues, elle repéra un jeune shinigami qui s'approchait de sa table, les mains dans les poches, le regard un peu perdu, on se serait presque demandé ce qu'il fichait là, mais à son approche elle le reconnu : le garçon au teint pâle !

- Salut, fit-il une fois devant Elina, puis-je me mettre là ? Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de t'embêter, mais les têtes des autres ne me reviennent pas vraiment.

Elina acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur le reste de la salle.

- C'est Azuki, c'est ça ?

Ladite Azuki tourna vivement la tête et l'analysa du regard. Comparé à son air nonchalant de tout à l'heure, il semblait soudain très sérieux… Elina fut surprise qu'il connaisse son nom. Il s'en aperçut et la devança :

- J'étais derrière toi lors de la remise des clés tout à l'heure…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui sourit. Elle se détendit alors et lui répondit d'une voix enjouée :

- Oui, Azuki Elina. Enchantée.

- Moi de même, fit-il avec un sourire, Seika Tamaki.

Elina lui sourit en retour et ne sachant comment continuer, tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. La salle fut vite remplie et enfin, un coup de gong sonna afin de laisser un vieil homme entrer : Okiji Jufiku, directeur de l'académie. Il se plaça devant l'assemblée, sur la petite estrade construite à cet effet et commença :

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je me nomme Okiji Jufiku, et je suis l'actuel directeur ici. Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue dans mon établissement et espère que vous y apprendrez bien des choses afin de devenir de futurs bons éléments pour le Gotei 13. Des personnes vont passer dans les rangs afin de vous donner vos emplois du temps ; sachez que les cours commencent cette après-midi suivant vos horaires. Une fois en classe, vos professeurs principaux vous expliqueront tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur l'académie. Bon appétit et bonne chance à tous.

Sur ce il s'en alla, escorté par une dizaine de shinigamis, tandis que d'autres commençaient à passer dans les rangs dans le but de distribuer les emplois du temps de chacun.

- Ce fut rapide. On dirait que contrairement à ce qu'il prétend il n'a pas grand-chose à faire de nous…

- En effet, répliqua vaguement Elina, occupée à observer les autres années entrer dans le self afin de pouvoir manger.

Une fille qu'elle supposa de deuxième année courut presque vers eux et lança précipitamment :

- Je peux m'assoir à vos côtés ?

Bien qu'elle utilisât le pronom « vous » elle s'adressait clairement à Tamaki qui répondit, indifférent :

- Ouais, si tu veux.

- Merci, c'est super gentil !!

Au même moment, un shinigami s'approcha de leur table et leur demanda d'une voix lasse :

- Nom, prénom, année et classe, s'il vous plaît.

- Iluji Mihayo, lança-t-elle avant que les deux autres ne puissent réagir, deuxième année, seconde classe.

Elina rit sous cape, voilà que cette fille essayait de les impressionner. Les secondes classes étaient celles qui suivaient la classe d'élite bien que la différence de niveau soit immense.

- Ok, tiens, ton emploi du temps. Les autres ?

Azuki fit signe à Seika d'y aller :

- Seika Tamaki, première année, classe d'élite.

- Hoooooooooo, alors t'es en classe d'élite, tu dois être drôlement fort !!

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et saisit son emploi du temps sans un mot. Elina sourit, ainsi il serait dans sa classe, ce serait une bonne chose : au moins quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

Elle intercepta le regard narquois que lui lançait la deuxième année et déclara avec détachement :

- Azuki Elina, première année, classe d'élite.

Le shinigami qui était déjà en train de chercher dans ses dossiers s'arrêta net et leva les yeux vers elle. Mihayo ouvrit la bouche en grand et Seika sourit légèrement devant l'air gêné de sa nouvelle camarade. Le shinigami l'étudia un peu trop longtemps au goût d'Elina mais s'en rendit compte et lui tendit le même emploi du temps que Seika avant de s'en aller pour la table voisine. Finalement, Mihayo se leva et déclara :

- Bon, je vais chercher à manger, bougez pas!

- Ce qu'elle est bête ! Soupira Elina une fois Mihayo parti en sautillant.

- Mihayo-chan est une de mes anciennes connaissances, je l'ai connu au Rukongai, répondit Seika avec désinvolture.

- Oh… pardon.

- Non, pas de soucis, elle a toujours cet air un peu niais mais au fond elle est gentille.

- Je n'en doute pas, vu la façon grotesque dont elle m'a regardé quand j'ai dit que j'étais en élite.

Seika rigola doucement avant de finir :

- C'est grâce à elle que je suis venu ici : j'étais pas très chaud pour devenir un shinigami au début. Mais après qu'elle m'ait raconté un peu comment c'était, ben j'ai décidé d'essayer.

Azuki ne répliqua rien, car elle n'avait pas envie de lancer la conversation sur la manière dont ils étaient arrivés à intégrer l'académie. Pour se donner contenance, elle observa son emploi du temps.

Quand Mihayo revint, les deux première années se levèrent afin d'aller se servir. Tous les deux étaient silencieux, mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné qui régnait et Elina sut que c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle allait rester avec lui. Une fois les repas choisis, ils s'assirent sur la même table où d'autres jeunes personnes avaient rejoint Mihayo. Ainsi, à peine assis, un cinquième année se tourna vers eux et se présenta très poliment :

- Yuri Fujika, cinquième année, enchanté.

Une autre fille qu'on supposait sa petite amie se présenta à son tour, contrairement à son copain qui avait des cheveux d'un roux éclatant et de beaux yeux marrons, elle était élancée, blonde avec des yeux bleus tirant sur le vert :

- Bonjour, Kazuma Kizagi, cinquième année également.

Et dans la foulée, une autre fille se présenta :

- Tunia Detsu, deuxième année, seconde classe.

Ils passèrent le reste du repas à discuter, Elina n'écoutait pas vraiment, juste l'oreille un peu trainante, histoire de retenir des choses assez importantes, notamment sur le programme ou autre. Etant donné que les première années élites reprenaient à 13 heure le jeudi, ils se dépêchèrent de manger afin d'arriver un peu en avance dans le but de faire connaissance avec le reste de la classe. Une fois le repas fini, le groupe se sépara pour se rendre en cours. Bien entendu, Tamaki et Elina se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment 3 qui regroupait les matières «Economie et financement » et « histoire du Seireitei », ils se rendaient par ailleurs à ce dernier. Azuki fut affligée de voir que c'était le professeur d'histoire qui avait été élu leur professeur principal. Et elle eut raison : Mr Eiki Otijo était un curieux personnage dont Elina se souvint avoir vu le portrait dans son internat… Il était petit mais mince, de longues moustaches blanches, des petites lunettes rondes posées au bout de son nez et… une voix on ne peut plus monotone :

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis Mr Eiki. Je serai votre enseignant en « histoire du Seireitei » et professeur principal pour cette année. Et en tant que tel, je me dois de vous expliquez le comportement à avoir dans l'établissement.

Il fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration et les élèves se regardèrent entre eux, ils avaient déjà tous calculé que cette matière serait loin d'être leur préféré…

- Pour les vêtements, veuillez vous rendre à la mercerie à partir de six heures ce soir, on vous fournira des uniformes à votre taille. Pour le matériel, concernant les fournitures scolaires de bases, quelqu'un passera dans la journée de demain pour vous les distribuer. Dans le cas des bokens et zanpakuto, en tant que classe d'élite, vous avez le droit d'acheter vous-même votre arme en ville, mais sachez que rien ne vous sera enseigné avec votre zanpakuto avant la mi-année, et les bokens seront fournis par l'académie en cours de « combat armé». Des questions là-dessus ?

Une jeune élève leva la main :

- Monsieur, quand vous dites que nous avons le privilège d'aller acheter notre propre zanpakuto, cela veut-il dire que dans les autres classes, les zanpakuto sont fournis ?

- Non. Seulement, en tant normal, vous ne pouvez en posséder avant le mois de Mars, mais étant donné que vous êtes en classe d'élite, nous supposons que vous êtes plus habiles et donc plus aptes à progresser rapidement sans risque majeur.

Elina trouva ce mode de raisonnement ridicule et à voir le visage des autres, elle n'était pas la seule à le penser.

- Sachez également que l'internat est ouvert de 6h à 9h30 et de 16h à 22h et-

Un jeune blondinet jouant avec un crayon interrompit son discours, le coude posé sur la table, la tête appuyée sur son poing:

- Et les sacs, on les font où ?

On vit que cela ne plaisait guère à Mr Eiki de se faire interrompre, mais il répondit avec toute l'amabilité dont il était capable.

- Des casiers sont a disposition pour chacun d'entre vous-

- Sont où les casiers ?

- Au BL où vous irez chercher vos livres vers 16h. Et je vous priais de cesser de me couper et de parler plus correctement, jeune homme.

- J'pense que vous pouvez parler, au bout d'trois mots vous êtes déjà essoufflé. J'parle ptet mal mais au moins j'arrive a aligner plus de cinq syllabes.

Un silence de mort tomba dans la salle, le professeur le regarda un instant jouer avec son stylo quand il déclara:

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

- Ouaip.

Il se gratta la gorge avant de reprendre:

- Pour repartir sur une note plus joyeuse, sachez que vous pouvez également choisir une option, qui comptera quatre heures de plus dans la semaine. Les choix sont simples : ce sont vos matières de bases, donc assurez-vous d'avoir des facilités avant de vous engagez pour quatre heures de plus !

Nouvelle pause.

- Bien entendu, rien n'est obligatoire. Il est recommandé aux élèves d'en choisir une seule au début et s'ils voient qu'ils peuvent en gérer plusieurs, on leur en accorde la possibilité. Sachez juste qu'en troisième année, cela est obligatoire et que vous avez la possibilité de changer tous les ans jusque là. Vous avez une semaine pour vous inscrire, d'ici là, voyez ce qui vous plaît le plus et réfléchissez bien. Pour la suite, le choix de votre option déterminera votre future division. Bien sûr, je ne peux vous révéler quelle option amène à quelle division car certain pourrait la choisir en fonction de cela. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire. Si un enseignant remarque que vous ne parvenez pas à suivre il vous demandera de changer, et ceci est possible même en cours d'année, et vous ne pouvez pas le contester.

Il marqua une pause pendant que les élèves hochaient la tête en silence : curieusement, personne ne semblait vouloir le contrarier…

Le reste du cours se passa tranquillement tandis qu'il monologuait sur les attentes qu'avaient les professeurs d'une classe d'élite, le tout coupé de petites pauses durant lesquelles il reprenait sa respiration.

La classe se dirigea à la fin de l'heure vers le prochain cours : « combat armé» qui se situait dans le bâtiment 6, lequel ne comportait que des salles d'entraînements d'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu durant le déjeuner. Collés au bâtiment, de petits espaces clos étaient disponibles pour les entrainements en plein air ou pour ceux qui demandaient un espace ouvert pour limiter les dégâts. Tamaki comprit alors que ce bâtiment regroupait le kido également.

En chemin, ils discutèrent avec un dénommé Keika et son amie Ihona ainsi qu'un grand type du nom de Taza. Les deux premiers étaient très bruyants et excentriques mais ne semblaient pas stupides du tout. Quant à Taza, les simples mots qu'il avait fait partager avaient été son nom ainsi que son avis sur leur professeur principal.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle où ils avaient cours et croisèrent la précédente classe qui en sortait. Tous avaient un air ravi et souriaient aux anges en discutant d'un air enthousiaste :

- C'est trop chouette d'avoir Mikami-san cette année ! On va enfin apprendre quelque chose !

Cela encouragea les première années à entrer dans la salle. A l'intérieur, perché au dessus de son bureau, l'enseignant semblait chercher la liste des élèves à l'identique de ce qu'avait fait leur professeur principal. Cet homme avait de cours cheveux d'un noir de jais, le teint pâle, il semblait assez musclé et sympathique au premier abord. Quand il se redressa pour les voir entrer, Elina nota tout de suite que c'était quelqu'un d'assez grand étant donné qu'il se tenait droit et qu'il n'était pas non plus maigre comme un clou. Il arborait un sourire encourageant et ses yeux marron brillaient d'une vive curiosité.

Une fois les élèves assis les uns collés aux autres sur les tatamis dans le but de se protéger, il lança vivement et avec une voix joyeuse :

- Salut les d'jeuns ! J'm'appelle Mikami Ken, mais j'en ai rien à faire que vous m'appeliez par mon nom ou mon prénom. Je suis votre « enseignant en matière de combat armé et expérimentation des connaissances en Combat», que tout le monde nomme bêtement « prof d'arme », c'est plus simple et ça fait chier personne.

Il marqua une pause et balaya la salle de son regard.

- Alors aujourd'hui, je suis désolé mais vous n'allez pas vraiment toucher à vos armes. On va juste faire l'appel, histoire de voir qui va se manger une colle s'il est absent. Quand j'appelle vot' nom, vous allez chercher votre arme au fond et vous revenez vous asseoir sur l'tatami. Ok ? Bon, Azuki ? Ben ça commence fort! J'ai jamais vu d'aussi bonnes notes aux examens d'entrée !!

Elina sourit d'un air gêné et s'en alla chercher son boken avant de revenir s'asseoir. Peu de temps après, elle fut rejoint par Tamaki qui vint s'asseoir à sa gauche :

- Ce prof à l'air géant !!

- Oui, et au moins on dirait qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, pas comme l'autre qui nous sert de professeur principal ! Répliqua Elina.

Cependant, elle était intrigué par le fait qu'il se tînt aussi droit, qu'il eût l'air aussi formel et que pourtant son niveau de langage ne fût pas aussi soutenu qu'il aurait dû être…

- Bon, c'est good ? Tout le monde a son truc ? Alors, le « machin en bois » que vous avez en main s'appelle le boken. On va travailler avec ça jusqu'a la mi-année à peu près et après on passera aux choses sérieuses. J'suppose que votre prof princip' vous en a touché un mot : c't'année vous pouvez choisir une option qui sera « déterminante pour votre avenir ». Quelqu'un veut-il des précisions sur l'option d'arme ? Nan ? Ou alors est-ce qu'il y a des gens qui veulent prendre l'option cuisine ? Histoire de voir qui je peux laisser ramer dans ma matière ? Non, personne ? Dommage... Alors, je vais vous faire un speech sur c'que j'vais vous enseigner.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur son bureau, bailla longuement et se lança :

- Bon, alors, l'art du zanpakuto c'est pas le fait de faire mumuse avec son arme et de balancer des coups au pif face aux hollows et c'est pas non plus le fait de tourner autour en secouant son sabre devant lui. Ceux qui s'attendaient à ça, vous pouvez dégager, j'ai rien à vous apprendre.

Elina leva la main.

- Ouais ?

- Vous laissez donc entendre que vous allez aussi nous apprendre les pas et l'esquive ?

- Ouais.

- Dans ce cas, puis-je vous demandez à quoi sert le cours de combat ?

- … Ben, ça c'est une bonne question, j'avoue que ché pas… Vous verrez bien d't'façon! Autrement, concernant le boken, j'vous conseil de pas vous entraîner au kido avec parce que ça crame et que niveau paperasse pour en obtenir un autre c'est chiant et long et j'ai horreur de ça. Pour les petits malins qui voudrait tenter d'autres choses comme faire de la pèche, s'en servir comme pelle, râteau ou autre, ben vous pouvez le faire, mais si je vous choppe allez pas pleurer après. Des questions ? Bref, on va voir vite taffe ce que vous valez au niveau zéro, levez-vous, prenez votre boken en main et attendez que je passe.

Tout le monde s'exécuta, étonné de ce qu'il leur demandait. Seika se mit en garde face à Elina et attendit patiemment, il savait parfaitement qu'il avait un maintient excellent et une grande aisance pour manipuler une arme puisque c'était surtout grâce à ça qu'il était entré en classe élite. Il examina le maintient de sa partenaire : pas mauvais mais qui manquait un peu d'assurance, ce qui viendrait avec le temps.

- Hé bé, z'avez des bons maintiens tous les deux! Hmm, juste toi y a juste ça…

Il s'approcha d'Elina et corrigea sa position.

- Faut que tu écartes un peu plus les bras du corps, que tu baisses les épaules, mais le reste est good. Tu serais pas un poil stressée toi ?

Elina hocha la tête en rougissant un peu.

- Ben, faut pas, j'vais pas te manger, et avec le don qu'a ton ami, tu risques rien.

Tamaki sourit, heureux de recevoir des compliments dès le premier cours. Mikami les laissa là avant de finir de faire le tour de la pièce. D'après ce qu'ils entendirent, Keiko avait aussi des facilités mais Ihona avec qui il s'entraînait n'avait visiblement pas les mêmes facilités…

Voyant qu'il restait tout de même un peu de temps, le professeur éleva la voix et lança aux élèves :

- Bon, on va faire un peu présentation, ok ? Revenez tous par ici.

Les élèves obéirent en silence en redoutant ce qu'ils allaient faire : quoi de plus affolant qu'une présentation devant tous les autres ?

- Okay, no stress. Vous allez juste prendre la parole et dire un peu qui vous êtes, si vous êtes timide, dites-le, ça n'a jamais tué personne. Bref, dites c'que bon vous semble. Vous pouvez même raconter une devinette, j'adore ça !!

L'ensemble de la classe le regardait alors comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Alors, on va commencer par le début de la liste. Azuki ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle déglutit péniblement avant de fermer les yeux et de conter jusqu'à cinq ; c'était toujours ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle stressait un peu trop. Puis, elle décontracta ses épaules, se leva et se mit face au reste de la classe.

- Bonjour, je me nomme Azuki Elina, je suis comme vous en classe d'élite depuis aujourd'hui. Je viens du 75ème arrondissement du Rukongai et je suis entrée à l'académie grâce à une connaissance qui y était mais dont je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis. J'aime bien lire, rester étendue sur l'herbe à ne rien faire mais étudier pendant des heures ne me dérange pas. Par contre, je déteste les gens arrogants et ceux qui se moquent des autres. Je pense être assez équilibrée, avoir un caractère posé et j'aime plaisanter. Ma couleur préférée est le bleu et je suis devenu shinigami parce que je ne voyais pas pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait !

Elle laissa un petit temps avant de reprendre :

- Quelqu'un a des questions ?

A sa grande surprise, Taza leva la main et lui demanda en rougissant fortement :

- Tu as des passions ?

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup le cheval, bien que je n'en ai fait qu'une fois mais j'adorerais renouveler l'expérience. Je doute qu'on puisse réellement appeler ça une passion, mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens. D'ailleurs quelqu'un sait pourquoi les chevaux regardent à gauche puis à droite avant de rentrer dans un pré ?

Nouveau silence, tous la regardèrent d'un air éberlué, mais certains d'entre eux cherchaient déjà une possible réponse. Mikami était en train de l'étudier avec soin quand elle se tourna vers lui. Rapide à se reprendre, il la félicita avant qu'elle n'ait pu voir quoi que ce soit :

- Pas mal pour la première à passer. Mais pourquoi tu t'es mise debout devant tout le monde ?

Elina rougit une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre vivement : non, elle ne devait pas se laisser avoir par ces foutues rougeurs aux joues !

- Et bien, je pensais que c'était mieux si tout le monde me voyait parler…

L'enseignant resta dans le silence avant de lancer à la cantonade.

- Okay, suivant, Fukaku Nero ?

Le reste de la classe passa tranquillement. Après Elina, personne n'eut le cran de se lever également. Personne, avant cet élève… Grand et mince, de longs cheveux blond coupés carrés avec une frange ridicule, le sourire un peu crétin, le tout les mains dans les poches avec ses yeux marrons qui regardaient le reste de la classe avec nonchalance.

- Yo, j'suis Hirako Shinji. Le numéro de district d'où je viens, j'pense que vous vous en tapez et d'toute façon, vous vous en souviendrez pas, alors je vais juste dire que je viens du Rukongai. Ce que j'aime ou pas, vous le découvrirez. Le reste, si ça vous intéresse, demandez.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu aimes plus particulièrement ? Un passe temps ?

Shinji se tourna vers son interlocutrice, vrillant son regard dans ses yeux bleus. « La fille à la devinette » pensa-t-il. Il l'étudia rapidement avec de répondre :

- J'aime bien rire. D'ailleurs, ça me fait vraiment chier de pas trouver la réponse à ta putain de devinette.

Elina lui sourit et le suivit du regard quand il se rassit. Elle allait pour se rapprocher de lui quand elle remarqua que c'était Ihona qui passait. Par respect pour elle, elle écouta ce qu'elle dit. Shinji n'eut pas la même retenue et se glissa à sa gauche avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Yo.

- Tu m'excuseras deux secondes, j'aimerais bien écouter ce qu'elle dit, répliqua Elina sans un regard pour lui.

Il patienta mais n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, il n'écoutait pas du tout ce que racontait Ihona, les genoux tremblant debout devant l'ensemble de la classe, dans une tentative pour suivre l'exemple de Shinji et Elina. Pendant toute sa présentation, Shinji passa Elina au scanner, s'attardant sur ses cheveux mi-longs d'un noir de jais qui tombaient souplement sur ses épaules, formant une carrure normale pour son âge. Ses yeux bleus suivaient avec intérêt et concentration Ihona, ses lèvres fines affichant un air neutre et ses mains aux doigts fins tripotant un crayon gris. Il pensa immédiatement à lui-même en cours d'histoire et sourit d'avantage.

Si Elina avait remarqué qu'il l'étudiait, elle ne réagit pas et c'est avec politesse qu'elle se tourna vers lui quand Ihona finit sa prestation.

- Donc tu disais ?

- J'disais « Yo ».

- Et bien… « Yo ».

Il sourit, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les enlaça de ses bras et lança :

- C'était ton amie ? Demanda-t-il en désignant d'un coup de tête Ihona.

- Une connaissance plutôt, expliqua Elina en fixant la jeune fille qui se blottissait contre son copain en lui murmurant quelque chose.

Elle marqua une pause et se retourna vers lui :

- Ihona Sayu, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas écoutée.

- Mais j'ai écouté ! S'offusqua-t-il.

- Permets-moi d'en douter.

- Si si, Ihona Sayu, 69ème district. Elle aime jardiner, aider les autres et son copain. Elle aime pas les grosses brutes et les pervers. Elle pense être assez extravertie mais devient très timide quand c'est pour parler d'vant les autres.

Elina l'analysa du regard, le regard impassible.

- Tu as réussis à écouter en même temps que me mater ?

Le sourire de Shinji s'agrandit avec une légère suggestion qu'elle préféra ignorer. Il allait répliquer quand ce fut le tour de Seika. Tout de suite, Elina retourna vivement son attention sur lui. Tamaki se leva et se mit face au reste de la classe.

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Seika Tamaki, je viens du 5ème district du Rukongai. J'aime pas trop me présenter alors je préfère que vous me posiez des questions.

Plusieurs élèves levèrent la main, plus particulièrement des filles. Une jeune blonde aux yeux verts du nom de Kimo Zala se vit interroger en première, ce qui lui amena le rouge aux joues avant de demanda d'une toute petite voix :

- Tu as une petite amie ?

Seika la regarda d'un regard froid avant de soupirer et de déclarer :

- Je ne répondrais pas aux questions de type trop personnel.

Plusieurs mains s'abaissèrent mais deux d'entre elles persistèrent, Tamaki les désigna du regard:

- Hum ?

- Des choses que tu aimes faire ?

- Avoir la paix, être au calme, et m'amuser m'arrive de temps en temps.

- Et ta couleur préférée ?

- Le bleu, il me rappelle beaucoup de choses.

Personne ne se risqua à demander quoi et il se rassit. Les deux heures se terminèrent rapidement, enchaînant les diverses présentations. Ils étaient donc 29 élèves, tous de classe d'élite, donc 28 adversaires qu'il allait falloir affronter. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, la cloche résonna, annonçant ainsi la fin du cours et leur obligation de se rendre en cours d'Organisation. Ils se levèrent donc des tatamis, les jambes un peu engourdis puis sortirent en parlant bruyamment. Tamaki et Elina sortirent en même temps en bavardant sur leur attentes quand aux différents cours quand Mikami retint la jeune fille par le bras et lui murmura:

- Parce que les chevaux ne peuvent pas regarder à droite et à gauche en même temps.

Il observa sa réaction, de toute évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse aussi vite. Puis, elle prit un air fâché et lui demanda s'il connaissait la devinette.

- Non, pas du tout, s'expliqua-t-il, juste qu'a force de jouer avec des blagues, on comprend comment ça marche.

Il ricana avant de lui demander si elle savait quel était la différence entre un écureuil et une table et, devant son air de total étonnement, il ricana de plus belle. Ce qui n'eut que pour effet de la frustrer ; elle essaya alors de sortir une réponse, mais il fut plus rapide et la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un seul mot:

- Non, dit rien, tu m'donneras ta réponse la prochaine fois.

Puis, il la poussa gentiment tandis qu'elle balbutiait des réponses au hasard:

- Bye bye Elina-chan!

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu rajouter quoi que se soit, elle se retrouva avec la porte devant le nez, fermée brutalement par l'enseignant. Encore toute étonnée, elle sursauta quand Tamaki la saisit par la manche et lui dit qu'ils devaient se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard à leur prochain cours. Se reprenant, elle acquiesça et s'élança à sa suite.

* * *

**Une review ? Savoir si je continue ou pas...**


End file.
